Prison Family
by passionatetvdwriter
Summary: Klaus has everything, a family, 2 kids, and beautiful wife. But what has happend while he was in prison for 2 years? His wife is re-engaged and can he win her back? AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

.

CPOV.

AN:

A new story, enyoj.

I DON'T own the characters… If I did Klaroline would've happened episodes ago…

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we go see daddy now?"

"Just a minute Uncle Elijah is coming to pick us up."

Liam ran up to his room and I kept feeding Lily.

How did I end up like this…

Oh, Oh! I know!..

When I was 16 I met my best friends Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson -twins- they had three older brothers, Niklaus, Finn and Elijah and one younger only 7 at the time Henrik.

Nik was 2 years older then us while Finn was 4 years older and Elijah 5.

Their parents were dead so they all lived together in a huge mansion apparently their parents were pretty rich.

Elijah was their legal guardian.

Elijah and Finn lived at home both working in the family business as lawyers while Nik was away at college.

I was 18 when I met 20 year old Nik we fell instantly in love.

When I was 19 I got pregnant and 9 months later came our boy, Liam.

My mum cut our relationship since she only saw me as a burden.

So I moved in with Nik.

We were young but we pulled through, money was never a problem and his siblings loved me and bought everything.

One night 2 years ago on Liam's third birthday the police just came and took Nik from our apartment, arresting him for abuse.

He denied and having Elijah as a lawyer really provided things so he only got 2 years.

We fought _a lot_ and I was angry at him in some way for abandoning me and Liam.

My family was dead (excluding my mum) and I had no one. so I moved in with the Mikaelson's.

3 months later Elijah worked his lawyer magic again and Nik got a day off to celebrate Henrik's birthday, at that point Nik and I had actually broken up but we ended up sleeping with each other anyways.

And guess what… Pregnant!...

When I was 2 months pregnant I bumped in to my old high school sweetheart, Tyler Lockwood.

He didn't care that I was pregnant with another man's child or that I had a son, he still loved me, so we moved in together…

I now am pretty sure I'm not _in _love with Tyler I guess I just felt safe having him around me.

7 months later came Nik's and my beautiful daughter Lily.

Lily is now 1 and Liam is 5 soon to be 6.

We live with Tyler at the Lockwood mansion and Tyler is like freakish rich.

Of course not as rich as the Mikaelson's but definatly enough for the four of us.

I admit.

I am a shoppaholic.

I can assure you I don't own one piece of clothing that is not from an expensive brand.

Rebekah is my shopping bestie and since Tyler always is away on business we shop like A LOT.

Even the kids have brand clothes although I think that when you are little, comfort comes before fashion.

Today is the day Nik comes out of prison and Elijah has picked him up and dropped him off at home and then he is coming to pick me and the kids up.

It will be a small get together to welcome him home.

Just me, the kids, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Kol and Henrik.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sick and home from school so I thought one thing, UPDATE!  
Maybe not my best idea so far... my head is spinning and I'm so tired.**

**Thank you, thank you THANK YOU for the follows and rewievs it REALLY means alot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot...**

**I plan on bringing in Elena and the Salavtore's but if you have any other other requests just send a PM or write in the rewives.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm planning on updating soon :)**

* * *

Elijah's familiar SUV pulled up on our driveway and Liam couldn't be more exited as he ran up to Elijah and wrapped his small arms around him.

I continued to stuff Lily's bag with a few clothes since we will be staying at the mansion for a while.

I turned around when Elijah knocked on the door.

"Sweet Caroline your packing for 3 nights not 3 months…"

"Well, well Elijah you know me…-" I got interrupted by my phone, casting a quick glance to the screen then to Elijah who nodded understandingly and left seeing it was Tyler.

"_Hey Babe!_" Tyler said happily.

"Hey Tyler, how's New York doing for you?"

"_Good! Uhm.. Care, can you hold on for a sec, it's really loud in here…- There all better, what did you want?"_

"Uhm… you called me Tyler…?"

"_Yeah! That's right are you home?"_

"Yes, but Elijah is here now to pick us up so…"

"_Yeah, you know what we can talk about it when I get home instead, take care babe I love you!"_

"I lo- ve you too."

Elijah was back and cuddling a little Lily in his arms.

"Ugrh! I can't believe he hung up on me!"

He chuckled.

"Well Caroline, Liam is waiting in the car so let's just go, alright?"

"Sure thing." I took Lily from his arms and he took our bags.

* * *

Slam!

I watched Liam run up the stairs and inside.

I carefully jumped out and turned to Elijah.

"Go inside, I'll get the little one."

He kissed my cheek and jogged after Liam.

I was just about to pick Lily up when I felt a hot breath on my neck followed by that accented voice that still turned my legs to jelly.

"Hello _sweetheart_."

With Lily in my arms I carefully turned around.

"_Klaus_, I'm not you sweetheart."

And, god. That. Smile.

"Oh, I was simply talking to my baby-girl."

His eyes flashed to the baby in my arms but the smile turned to a frown when his blue eyes landed on my huge diamond engagement ring.

"Hmph, seems like someone caught your attention…"

"Nik I…-" He cut me off. Brought

"We'll discuss that later love, now give me my baby!" He held out his arms and I placed the little girl there who immediately started crying.

"What- What did I do wrong?" he asked concerned while rocking her back and forth.

I chuckled.

"Nothing, she's just tired."

"Oh." He continued to rock Lily until she quieted down.

We just stood there, in a comfortable silence that was interrupted with door opening followed Henrik's voice:

"Nik! Caroline! Are you just going to stand there?"

"We should probably go inside…"

"Yeah."

* * *

KPOV.

She's getting married?!

To who?!

Why didn't I know this?!

Here she stood before me, looking like a model in her deep blue strapless dress that reached her thighs and made her legs look a mile long.

I could still picture them wrapped around my waist.

"Nik! Caroline! Are you just going to stand there?"

The voice of my annoying little brother cut me out of my fantasy, don't get me wrong I love him but he's been spending way to much time with Kol…

"We should probably go inside…"

"Yeah."

I gave her Lily back and picked up the bags.

I was finally home, with _my _family and life couldn't possibly get better.

The only thing missing is a ring on Caroline's finger with _my_ name inside it.

* * *

CPOV.

I stepped inside and was thrown in a bone crushing hug from Rebekah who hadn't seen me in 2 months.

"Easy Bekah! I'm holding Lily!"

"Oh, my favourite niece!"

She took the baby from my arms and walked away.

"She's also your only niece!" I screamed after her with a joyful smile.

I walked into the giant living room, where everyone sat.

Each one of the Mikaelson's gave me a hug including Kol who also squeezed my ass and smelled my hair.

"Mm, sweet Caroline who smells like strawberries and champagne!"

"Mm… sweet Kol, still desperate for sex."

"Always honey, always."

* * *

**AN: I'll probably update later today or tomorrow.**


End file.
